Training Under the Enemy (Episode)
Training Under the Enemy (敵の下でトレーニング, Teki no Shita de Torēningu) is the nineteenth episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary Sigro sits in a dark room, with one light on him as Arian soldiers interrogate him. Dagan Ragea sits inside as well while asking him questions. He eventually asks him about why a kid like him was on an advanced Union warship, and he answers immediately, saying it wasn't by choice. After the opening, Dagan is sitting in his quarters, in the ABS-EF1002 Lance-class, smoking as he reads reports. Jess Morma comes in and asks him what they'll do with Sigro. Dagan says that because he was forcibly recruited into the Earth Union, he'll do the same thing he did with Jess when they found her. Jess gets uncomfortable as Dagan tells her to get Sigro over the launch bay. Jess goes out as he hails the launch bay from his room and tells them to take off any weaponry on one of the AMS-1001 Aryan units. Sometime later, Sigro is taken to the disarmed Aryan, standing right next to the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam. Dagan soon comes behind him and tells him to get into the Aryan, while guards holding Sigro unlock him from his restraints. Sigro asks him why, but Dagan doesn't answer as he goes into the cockpit of his AMS-1003 Naxos. Sigro ends up being pushed into the cockpit as it closes, with Dagan moving out as the ship starts to descend down near the revine. Dagan jumps out as Sigro follows him down to the ground below, but as soon as he gets there, Dagan attacks. Sigro gets knocked down as he asks why he's doing this. Dagan says that he'll going to train him, because his moves during MS Combat is sloppy. He continues to attack him, basically instructing him as regular check-up is done on the Lance. Eventually, Sigro is about to punch Dagan, but the reactor of the Aryan suddenly runs out of power. Dagan tells him to be aware of his movements and his energy consumption. A montage plays, as Dagan continues to train Sigro, with him eventually improving as he starts learning from Dagan. However, he still isn't trusted as he gets locked up in the cell again, while he starts thinking about what's happened to him so far. Soon, Jess comes over, bringing food for him, but she's there for another agenda. She starts talking to Sigro and tells him that she recognized him from Colony Ark. She says that she was one of the evacuees that was taken from the EUS-0098 Grissomm to Mesiac Base. She's about to tell him more when she interrupted by a passing officer. She leaves and Sigro is left to think about what's happening around him anymore. Meanwhile, the crew of the Grissomm are on top alert as they move from the revine to a new hiding spot. Doralus is furious as he snaps at Jason Elmen while he tries to stand up from his station. He gets calmed down, but asks Jason why, him answering by saying that he just wanted to stand up. Doralus just sits there, looking outside, tapping the arm rest of his chair. Meanwhile, Takumi is checking on the remains of the modified Aryan, as technicians and mechanics are customizing it even more with parts from the Stardust. He looks over at the launch bay and thinks about what he did, but decides to forget the bad feeling he's getting from it. As he goes back to his room, he runs into Kara and Deva in the hallways and brings them in. They talk about Sigro while Deva draws. Takumi starts thinking about where Anima is right now. Anima is in Sigro's room as she looks around. She finds the manual to the Stardust and becomes frustrated, throwing it against the wall. She walks out, aggravated as an officer passes her and tell her that they need another gunner for the port side of the ship. She silently agrees and walks over there. Back to the Lance, Sigro is told to put on an Arian uniform as a ABS-EF1003 Renovator-class approached with Guen Aster on board. It goes to land, as the Stardust is hidden from sight in the hanger. However, when the ship lands, only a group of officers come out. When they meet, Dagan asks why Guen isn't there, them reporting that he's currently in space to help in an operation against the Earth Union Forces in space. They also say that they're there to report that he's supposed to be to given three brand new AMS-1002 Soloris mobile suits, but for now, they supply them with regular Aryans. As soon as they leave, Sigro asks why they hid the Stardust, Dagan saying that he doesn't trust Guen or any of the men working under him. For now, the capture of the Stardust is staying a secret to the crew of the Lance. Sigro understands, but is caught offguard when Dagan says that he'll be able to roam the ship as he pleases now. Sigro asks why, Dagan saying that it's a reward for being obdient to him. He leaves, with Sigro standing alone in the hanger bay. He stares up at the Stardust as it's being uncovered. Trivia